Return To Me
by Persephone Muse
Summary: A second chance for Hotch and Emily. Emily invites Hotch and Jack for some R&R in New York City but she and Jack are taken before Hotch and Sean. Can Hotch get them back? Who are the kidnappers?
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Takes place a few months after Route 66.

.

Return to Me – Chapter 1

.

"Beth, it's not going to work." He looked at her.

Confused, she asked, "What do you mean? Is it me?"

He shook his head, "No. I just can't…" He looked away,

"But Aaron, tell me what's going on and …and we can maybe fix it." She didn't want to give up.

"I'm sorry Beth."

"No, you can't end it like this. I love Jack, you can't do this to him too."

Shutting his eyes for a moment, "No, please don't include my son. You're making it hard."

"No, I'm not. Not if you tell me why. Is it because I wasn't there when you had your surgery?"

"No, it's not." He began to stand up.

She stood up with him and stood in front of him and looked pleadingly. "Tell me what I had done wrong Aaron and I…I…I'll change it. We can fix it but please don't end it…end us." Tears began to pool her eyes.

Feeling bad, "Beth, I told you, it's not going to work."

She watched him, "I love you, Aaron. Doesn't that mean anything for you?"

"I love you too, Beth but not that way, not anymore." He admitted.

Shocked, "Not anymore?" She whispered. "I don't understand…"

"Beth, please, you know before we got together that my job is important… and Jack."

"I know, you told me and I had no problem. What changed?"

"You."

"Me?"

He nodded. "You have changed."

She shut her eyes for a moment before she opened them again, "Please, I deserve a proper explanation."

He removed a photo from a file, "This was delivered to me."

It was a photograph of her and a man, they were in a tight embrace and kissing each other.

"Where…where did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter. It's over." He began to walk away from her when she grabbed his arm.

He looked at it and at her, "Let me go Beth. Stephen Goldstein came to my office."

"Stephen?" She stared at him. "What's he doing there?"

"He gave me this and this," He showed her another photo of them, they were coming out of a restaurant, his arm around her waist as they nuzzled intimately. The expression on her face was of pleasure.

"Who's doing this?"She glanced up at Hotch. "You. You had me follow."

Hotch shook his head, "I didn't. His wife's private detective did."

"His wife?" She paled.

He nodded, "Philippa Myers-Goldstein. They've been married for the past ten years and they have three children, two boys and a girl."

"Oh my god…I didn't know." She stared at the photos. "He told me he was widowed."

Feeling a sudden pain, "Is that what you go for? Widowers?" He began to get angry.

Shaking her head, "No…no…no. I …he means nothing. You are the one for me, Aaron."

"I'm not a sucker, Beth. You made a fool of me. Good bye and good luck to whatever." He walked determinedly away from her and kept walking out of her office and out of the building.

He shoved a hand in his pants pocket and felt the small velvet box.

He was this close, tonight to be precise, to propose to her.

Whoever that sent her those pictures had saved him humiliation.

…

Half an hour later, alone in his office, he tried to concentrate on his work but his mind kept flashing back to images of Beth.

How she approached him at the park.

He should have known. He should have research on her more.

But he wanted to believe; he wanted to believe that he could find true love. Of even a relationship.

Was he doomed forever to single life? Married to his job?

He deserved some happiness.

Jack deserved some happiness too.

His cell phone rang and he saw with a lurch in his chest it was Emily Prentiss.

"Hotchner." He answered.

"Hey Aaron, it's me Emily." She greeted him cheerfully.

He couldn't help but smile, his grin spread across his face, "Yeah, I know who you are…Caller ID."

"Oh! Yeah…forgot about that." She replied sheepishly.

He could picture her blushing. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I have a favor to ask."

Curious, "Shoot away." He said.

"I need to borrow Jack." She stated simply.

"Jack? Why?"

"I need a date."

Feeling slightly depressed but curiosity soon over trumped the depression. "Why may I ask again, you need Jack as your date? Aren't you too old…" He winced and amended. "I mean isn't he too young for his first date? His father is dubious over this Cougar."

She laughed, "Who taught you about Cougars…no, nevermind, must be Garcia." She laughed more before she continued, "I guess you need an explanation."

"Yes, I do and," Feeling chirpy and happy at hearing her laughter, "I might consider it."

"I'm going to be on a short holiday and I'm coming back to the States. My mother procured a couple of tickets to the Broadway play 'The Lion King.'

"Lion King…Broadway…that means it's in New York." He began to think.

"Yeah…it's generally where Broadway shows are featured."

"That means he'll be going to New York City."

"That's another correct," she said. "Aaron, I know it's out of state but these tickets are front row seats. You need a holiday, don't you?"

"Yes, but the team…"

"I checked with Garcia and she said you've already put in a week off and it so happened to be at the same time my tickets are for. Please, Aaron." She begged shamelessly. "I believe your brother Sean lives there too? You two could have your brotherly reunion while Jack and I have a night to ourselves."

The thought was very tempting and now that Beth…

"Let me get with Jack and I'll call you back." He smiled again.

"Okay…hey, I'm shacking up at the Waldolf-Astoria's, compliments of the Ambassador. It's a suite so, you and Jack are definitely my guests for the week."

"The week? You're holidaying that long?" His heart was jumping like a Mexican jumping bean!

"Yeah, a week. So…oh I forgot...your girlfriend is more than welcome to join us too."

"Emily, Beth and I broke up."

"Oh…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. So, let me get back with you tonight?"

"Of course, I'll be waiting for you."

Smiling softly, "Okay, bye Emily."

"Well, look like someone is on a rebound?" Dave stood by Hotch's doorframe. "And pretty quick too." He grinned happily for Hotch. "Who's she?" He stepped in and sat down across from him.

Shaking his head, "Nothing gets by you, Dave."

"That's why I'm the proficient profiler. Come on, who was it you're talking to?"

Glancing at his cell phone on his desk, "Emily." He revealed and smiled.

"Emily who?" Dave stared at him. "Prentiss?"

Hotch nodded, "Prentiss." He began to fill Dave in of his phone call with Emily.

"I thought she's beyond your reach? And I'm quoting from the horse's mouth."

"Dave, that was half a year ago."

"Yeah, she's living in London, and you're here in America."

"And, what about it?"

"You know about long distance relationship…blah, blah, blah…they don't last."

"Blah, blah, blah? You must be hanging around Garcia too long."

"Don't change the subject, Aaron."

"Okay Dave," he leaned back against his chair. "So I was wrong about Emily."

"What happened?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure, Dave. But I'd like to think this is my second chance."

Dave nodded, "They say happiness is a choice."

Arching a brow at him, "I've heard that before…" He looked beyond Dave. "Someone…Haley, I had a dream a while ago and she told me the same thing."

"I wouldn't argue with a memory if I were you. You need happiness, Aaron."

"What about you Dave? Where's your happiness?"

He shrugged, "It's around somewhere…I'll find it one day."

"Well, don't wait too long for it. Take it when you find it."

"Good advice, my friend." They grinned.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Return To Me – Chapter 2

.

Aaron Hotchner stepped in the bar called The Heat and despite the crowd, he spotted his little brother's dirty blond hair.

Smiling he went up to the counter, "Can I have a beer?"

Without turning around, Sean stopped and shook his head, "If I didn't know better, I'm pretty sure that's my big brother's voice."

Hotch chuckled, "And if I didn't know better, my baby brother better serve me a nice cold one and a damn hug!"

Smiling widely, Sean opened the top of the beer and as he came around the bar and placing the bottle of beer by Hotch and both brothers hugged warmly and hard as they patted each other's back.

"What are you doing here? Got a case?"

Shaking his head as he took a deep drink, "Nay, I'm here on a holiday."

Sean frowned at him, "Okay, who are you? You must be an imposter. My brother doesn't even know the word holiday."

"Sean, it's me and actually I'm here with Jack."

"Jack!" Sean exclaimed with delight. "Where's he then? Did you leave him in the car?"

Shaking his head, "No, he's at a Broadway play."

"By himself?"

"No, he's with Emily."

His brow high above his forehead and covered by his bangs, "Emily who? I thought you were dating …Beth?"

"No, Beth and I are done."

"So, it's Emily now huh? How long have you known her? And she sounds like she's really chummy with Jack or you'd not let him out of your sight."

"Emily used to work for me at the BAU. She works in London now."

Grinning boyishly, Sean chuckled, "She used to work for you? What happened? Did you guys get caught?"

"No, we just never connected before…until now." Hotch said as he began to spin his beer bottle around.

Sean watched him, "Is there something the matter?"

"No Sean, everything's fine. Just taking things easy with everything."

Nodding slowly, "Okay brother. Whatever you say. So, how long are you gonna be here?"

"About a week."

"A week? Hey," He began to look worried, "I don't have the space to bunk."

"It's okay, we're staying at the Waldolf."

Eyes almost popping out at the mention of the Ritzy hotel, Sean whistled, "Man, did you hit the jackpot? That place is not cheap."

"I know but I'm not paying anything for it. Emily's mother has connections with the owner of the hotel. We're staying at a suite and that place is as big as my house."

Sean chuckled, "Sounds like you did hit the jackpot with this Emily. Nice to have the right connections."

Hotch laughed, "That's why I'm inviting you to have dinner with us when you clock out."

Sean glanced at his watch and nodded, "Yeah, I'm almost done in 10 minutes." He looked up at the bar, "And I see Bruce is here. Hang on, let me talk to him…" He walked away before Hotch could say another word.

A few minutes later, "Okay brother, let's book." He began to move away from the bar. Hotch followed after him.

"Hey Sean, I have to pay for the beer."

He shook his head, "Nah, it's on the house. I'm half owner anyways, so you can drink all you want." He grinned, showing off the only thing they had in common; their dimples.

"How's it going anyways? Being co-owner." Hotch asked as they stepped out of the building and began walking towards the hotel which was four blocks away.

"Business is booming, you'll never believe how successful we've been and we're thinking of opening a second joint."

"I'm happy for you Sean. You've always wanted to be a restaurant owner. Do you still cook?"

"No but if you opened a second place, it's going to be a bar and grill."

Nodding happily for his little brother, "That's great, maybe if you're more successful, you might think of putting one in Virginia."

"That's a thought. Invading in my brother's territory."

Frowning Hotch said, "No, you're not…" Then he realized Sean was teasing him and began to laugh. "Very funny."

Sean shook his head, "I thought so, you need to loosen up. Although this is the closest I've seen you looking so…so chilled."

Hotch shrugged, "I am chilled. I have a wonderful son and a wonderful job."

"Yeah, and now you have an international girlfriend."

Hotch stopped walking.

Sean had continued to walk as he was unaware that Hotch had stopped. A few feet later, he realized he was alone and turned and saw Hotch still rooted. He walked back to him, "What? Did I say the wrong thing?"

"Sean, Emily's not my girlfriend." He almost added yet but he was not sure of anything between him and Emily.

"And you wanted it to be?"

Hotch nodded slowly, "I think so."

"Oh dude, you think so?" Sean shook his head, "Hey, I know it's none of my business but…wait, you want me to check her out? Give you the go-ahead?"

"No Sean, I don't need your approval. It's just that Emily…she's different. Different from Beth and definitely different than Haley."

"Hmm, she sounds like an enigma. My kind of gal." he smiled.

Frowning at his little brother, "Make one move and you'll find yourself buried in a remote place and no one will discover your sorry carcass."

Sean whipped his head and stared at his brother before both of them broke into laughter.

"Man! You had me going! I thought you were serious!"

"I am but I promise I won't bury you somewhere, just the nearest dumpster."

"Oh, that's a relief. Anyways, I'll meet her and give you a profile of her." He chuckled.

"I don't think so. You forget she used to be a profiler and she's going to give you something else."

"Is that a challenge? You know I love a challenge, especially from an ex-fed chick."

"You don't know what you're up against."

…..

Outside the Minsk Theater, Jack Hotchner was holding Emily's hand while both were laden with bags of goodies and a large stuff Lion.

"Make sure you hang on to my hand, Jack." She almost couldn't see the boy, the stuff lion was as tall as him!

"That is so cool, Emily! The lions roared like real lions." He said excitedly as he held while she maneuvered them out from the sold-out crowd.

"I know!" She replied, her voice was also excited. "Which is your favorite?"

"Simba of course, Emily! He's the bravest lion." Smiling at his new stuffed animal, "Can I get a real lion cub?"

Emily began to laugh, "No…you can't keep a lion for a pet. Besides, your Aunt Jessica's allergic to cats."

"Oh…yeah. Even lion?"

"Lion's in the cat family, Jack. You don't want your Aunt to start sneezing like crazy."

Jack began to laugh as the image and shook his head. "Where're we going?"

"Well we're supposed to meet your daddy back at the hotel and then we're going to dinner.

Jack nodded enthusiastically, "Cheeseburger? Hotdog?"

Emily laughed, "I think your dad and I have something else in mind but how about tomorrow? We might go to the Zoo and we can have hotdogs or Cheeseburgers."

"Cool!" His eyes were wide open, "The zoo! More lions and maybe we can see …Rafiki or Timon, or Pumbaa."

"I'm sure they have meerkats, and warthogs."

He nodded, "Come on let's go, Emily! I'm hungry!" He tugged on her hand.

"Okay, sweetie, but we have to cross the crosswalk first, hang on kid."

Emily and Jack did not see Hotch and Sean standing across from them.

Sean whistled, "That's Emily Prentiss?"

Hotch nodded but his eyes were intent on her, taking in every thing that's her; she was wearing a pair of casual jeans that was snug on her legs, and boots that came to her knees. A white Tee and a light jacket in the cooler November evening. Her hair a glossy dark brown and her pretty eyes were crinkled with laughter as she and Jack were sharing a joke. She looked sexy and hot.

"She's hot, Aaron." Sean then nudged hard at his brother. "You mean to tell me that figure had been working with you and you didn't make a move?"

Hotch shook his head, "Sean, you know I'm not the type. She was a colleague."

"Yeah, pity. And you're an Oak." He grinned when Hotch gave him a wry look. "Seriously, if things don't work out between you two, please let your little brother have a chance."

Hotch snorted, "In your dreams, Sean. Emily is way above you. You can't handle her."

"Oh no? Let me have her for the weekend, and I'll prove it to you; she'll be putty in my expert hands."

"Again, no way. She's special…to me."

Emily and Jack kept walking to their left as they didn't see the brothers who soon caught up and were walking behind them.

Jack was talking a mile a minute and Emily was giving him her attention as the same time keep an eye on where they were going; they were one block from the hotel, she could see the tall building ahead of them.

Hotch was about to call out to them when he noticed a black van pulled up by her and his son, the side door opened and two men in a black balaclavas came out and grabbed her and Jack and shoved them into the van, they jumped into the van as well and the van sped off.

"Emily! Jack!" Hotch called out belatedly and began to give chase to the vehicle as it peeled off.

"What the hell? Aaron!" Sean ran after his brother.

….

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Return To Me – Chapter 3

.

Several blocks later, Sean was panting hard as he placed his hands on his knees, bending over. "What the hell is going on, Aaron?"

Hotch was standing beside him, his gun in his hand as it shook. "I…I don't know…Jack…Emily. I have to get them back." He was breathing hard too.

Sean looked up at him, "How? Where do you start?"

Taking his phone out of his jacket, he began to press a few buttons.

"Hotch?" Garcia answered. "You're supposed to be on a vacay away from us. How's NY City? And Emily? And Jack? Oh, and that hotstuff of your brother? No offense, boss."

"Garcia, stop and listen." He was still catching his breath. "Please don't sound any alarm yet. Emily and Jack's been taken in a black van. All I have on the plate was KTZ 3 and the last letter is A."

"Oh my god, Hotch! Are you all right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, we tried to go after it but it took off. Just find out who and where it comes from."

"On it, boss. Please be safe!"

Hotch held on to the phone in one hand and gun in the other as he looked at his brother, "I'm so sorry about this Sean."

Surprised, Sean shook his head, "No Aaron, don't apologize. You don't even know what's going on or…or…" He waved his hand towards the road. "Who took them?"

"I know, I meant I didn't mean to drag you into this."

"Hands up!" A New York uniformed policeman approached them cautiously with his gun pointing at the brothers.

Aaron and Sean quickly complied, "Listen, my name is Aaron Hotchner, I'm with the FBI. I'm reaching into my jacket and pull out my credentials."

Shaking slightly, the policeman, now joined by his partner who also had his gun up. "Nice and slow."

Hotch nodded as he retrieved his wallet and handed it to them.

The LEO opened it and nodded to Hotch, "I'm sorry Agent Hotchner. Can't be too cautious, you have to understand." He replaced his gun back his holster, his partner did likewise. "I'm Sgt Jeff Baylor and this is my partner, Sgt Keith Lampley. Can you explain why you have your gun drawn out in public? And is this your partner?"

"This is my brother Sean, he lives here and I'm on a vacation with my son and…friend." Sean turned to look at his brother as Hotch continued, "They were taken in a van, we tried to give chase but they were gone."

The partner shook his head, "You two tried to catch the van? Are you kidding me?"

Hotch shrugged, "The roads were busy but somehow, they were hitting all the green lights."

"Well, Agent Hotchner, you need to come into the precinct and make a report."

Hotch shook his head, "No need, I mean we still don't know everything and who these kidnappers are."

"Yeah, but it's best if you put it on record."

"I've notified my bureau of the situation. Surely that's sufficient?"

The two LEOs exchanged glances, then turned back to him, "If you're sure you do not need assistance but all the same, we are making a report. What's your son's name? And the friend?"

Hotch nodded, "Do what you have to do. My son's Jack Hotchner and he's with Emily Prentiss, she used to work with me at the bureau but is now with the Interpol. She's also here on vacation. Can we go?"

They nodded, "Of course Agent Hotchner but go easy with the gun, you're frightening our citizens." He looked around them and Hotch saw that they had drawn a curious crowd.

"I understand and if I needed help, I'll be sure to call for you."

They nodded and walked away.

"Damn, that was very well handled, Aaron. Very smooth." Sean grinned.

"Yeah but for how long before they get involved in a kidnapping case?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kidnapping involves local jurisdiction and I'll probably have to pay the FBI here a visit if I don't hear from …Jack and Emily in 24 hours." His voice cracked when he mentioned Jack's name.

"Hey, you're strong, and so is Emily, she will take care of Jack. I mean she knows him pretty well, right?"

"Yes, she was there when Haley was killed."

"I'm sorry about that, didn't mean to dredge it all up again."

Hotch shook his head, "It's okay, Sean."

"So, what now?"

"I'm waiting for Garcia's phone call and the van's tag."

"This Garcia, he's your computer geek-a-zoid?"

Arching his brow, "It's Penelope Garcia and she's my technical analysis. And she knows how to dig. And I don't mean with a shovel."

"Huh? That good?" He looked around the street, thankfully the crowd had dispersed. "Want to head back to the hotel?"

Hoch nodded, "Yes, there may be some clues at the …abduction site." They began to walk back where they came from.

"So Aaron, exactly how close are you with Emily? I mean you don't trust easily and you seem to trust Emily with Jack."

"Emily's a good friend. Of course she's my subordinate when she was with us at the BAU, she left a couple of months ago when she accepted the position with Interpol.

Sean nodded, "And that's it?"

Hotch nodded, "Yeah, why?"

His little brother shrugged, "I thought you and her, uh…" He glanced over to his brother, "Did you two…? You know…"

Hotch chuckled which surprised Sean, "No, I didn't, Sean. We remained friends throughout. And then I met Beth." He frowned.

"Oh yeah. She came between you two."

Snapping his head to Sean, "What do you mean? Beth did not come between Emily and I. There was no Emily and I, for the last time Sean."

Holding his hands out, "Hey, I'm just curious."

"Well, there's nothing to be curious. Emily and I are just friends now." He began to pick up his pace and walked ahead of Sean.

"Wow, touchy." Sean muttered as he jogged to catch up, "For one who professed there's nothing going on, you sure are protesting a lot."

"Sean…" Hotch warned him as he kept walking.

"Okay, okay. I'll take your word there's nothing going between you two."

"There's not!" Hotch exclaimed in frustration.

"So, if you're not, maybe I'll have a go at her."

Hotch turned to face his brother, stopping them in their tracks. "No, I'm telling you once, Emily's off limits to you. Got it?"

Sean stood face to face with Hotch, "Got it, Aaron. Is she off limits to you too?"

Hotch glared at him before he continued.

Luckily for them, his phone rang and it was Garcia.

"I hope you have news, Garcia." Hotch snapped.

"Oh…wow, I…I…."

Taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Oh….it's all right, I mean I accept but you're under some pressure…"

"You have something on the van?" He turned to glance at his brother who was at his side.

"Oh yeah, the van is registered to an old couple and they just reposted it stolen." She said.

Hotch looked disappointed and deflated; dead end.

"But! But," Garcia interjected excitedly. "Luckily for you and well, us. This van is a new model and all new models came equipped with a GPS tracking device."

His hope rising again, "And?"

"And, it's in New Jersey near an apartment building complex."

"Okay, great job, Garcia. I'm heading there."

"Wait boss! The section it's in is not really cop friendly. You'll be mobbed."

"I'll be careful, Garcia."

"Okay….be safe, boss. I'll send you the address."

"Thanks."

He looked at his brother, "Sean, I'm heading to New Jersey."

Nodding, "Okay, let's go then."

Hotch stopped again, "No, I'm going there alone. You're not coming with me."

"But Aaron, you can't go there alone! You've never been there, and I've lived in Jersey for a spell so I know the area."

"I'm not taking any chances, Sean."

"Look Aaron, I get it that I'm not a cop or a fed but I have a gun permit. And please let me help you. It's my nephew out there!" He pointed outward. "Please brother."

After a few moments' hesitation, he nodded, "Okay but you do as I say and no macho stuff."

Relieved he'd been allowed to accompany, Sean beamed like a three year old kid. Hotch couldn't help but smiled at his brother.

…..

Emily and Jack's hands were tied behind their backs, their feet were bound as well. They were now sitting in the back of another van, the mysterious kidnappers had transferred them into another van.

She saw that there were a total of three men; the driver and the two who took them and bound them. She also knew that they were not the mastermind of this kidnapping; the driver had been on the phone, communicating with whoever was on the other end of the phone call and he had sounded complying. So, who was this Masternind?

Who are they? What do they want? Emily was anxious and concerned. She was worried for Jack and she wanted to know if this was a random kidnapping or something else? And if the latter, who knew they were here in New York City?

"Jack, are you okay?" She watched him.

Jack nodded and Emily saw a small trace of fear fleeting across his eyes. "Who are they, Emily?"

"I don't know, kiddo. But just play along with them, okay?"

He nodded, "Daddy's coming for us, I know he will."

Emily tried to put on a brave front for him, "Yes he will. Hey, he's Captain America, remember?"

Jack smiled a little, "Yeah but Daddy's better than Captain America."

"Oh?"

He nodded, "Captain America is a comic book and not a real superhero, Daddy's real."

Smiling, Emily nodded, "Yeah, you got that right. Your Daddy's real and he'll come for you, he'll not give up."

Jack looked at her and nodded. "Emily, are you and Daddy going to marry?"

Frowning at the line of questioning, she shook her head, "No sweetie. Your Daddy and I are good friends." She wished it could be more than that; all these years she still felt something for Hotch that she'd hoped he realize how she felt for him.

"Emily?"

"Yes Jack?"

"I don't like her…she scares me now." Jack's eyes were filled with fear.

Confused, Emily looked at him, "Who's she? Why are you afraid of her?"

His eyes began to pool, "She told me not to tell Daddy because she's going to marry him. But I don't like her anymore…she yelled at me. I don't want her to be my mommy!"

Scooting next to him, Emily tried to provide some physical contact, hoping it might comfort him. "Hey, hey, buddy. She's not going to marry your Daddy. You know you mean to world to him? And if you're not comfortable with her at all, you should tell your Daddy."

He shook his head, tears falling on his cheeks, "But she said she and Daddy are going to marry, and I have to be good for her."

"Oh no baby!" Emily felt bad for the little boy. "I'll talk to your Daddy okay?"

Comforted, he turned his big brown eyes to her and nodded, "Okay."

"So, is it Beth?"

Emily saw a slight fear from him before he nodded. "She called Daddy but he was not home and she asked me if I had talked to Daddy and I told her no, because he's at work and I told her that we're going to see The Lion King in New York. And…and she asked me when we're going."

Shocked, Emily stared at him, "And did you?"

He nodded, "Yes Emily. I told her when."

Emily leaned against the side of the van; Could Beth Clemmons be involve in this? If so, why? And why hadn't Hotch told Jack about their breakup? Unless, he might be changing his mind about the breakup?

"I thought she's nice." She muttered under her breath.

Jack shook his head, "At first she was nice but then she's not nice anymore and she hates me when I talk about Mommy."

Feeling sad for him, "Jack, I don't think she hates you. You're too such a wonderful kid! And your mommy was the bravest woman I had ever known."

Looking up at her, "I don't remember a lot about my Mommy but I miss her every day."

Placing her head on his, "I'm sure your Mommy misses you too. She loved you very much." Emily recalled the sad words Haley had said to Hotch before George Foyet shot her; _I want him to believe in love,_ she said. _Because it is the most important thing and you need to show him. Promise me!_

How Emily had cried after that and more so when Hotch was holding the her lifeless body.

Later, with Jessica Brooks, Haley's sister, the team had helped Hotch get back on his feet and they helped whenever they could with Jack.

Emily knew Morgan and Reid had taken Jack to many trips to the zoo on the weekends when Hotch was laden with reports.

She, JJ and Garcia had pitched in and went over and helped cleaned his apartment, as well as laundry and cooking when Jessica was down with the flu.

It was a team effort and when JJ had Henry and Garcia busy with her new beau, Kevin Lynch. It was left to Emily to keep up with Jack when Jessica was sick again.

Only later, when Hotch met Beth Clemmons and she began to fill in the void where Jack's concern that Emily stepped back and went all the way to London. She couldn't bear to see Hotch with Beth or hear him gush about her.

Wishing him well with Beth Clemmons, Emily left for London, missing Jack and Hotch more than ever.

At least she still kept in touch with Jack; they had established a weekly phone chat when Emily settled in London. And she had sent him many things about London too. Jack had Emily hooked watching a kiddie series based from England and Emily did much research on them and began collecting things pertaining to the show and send him packages almost weekly.

"Hey Jack, remember Tom Ruskin?" She named his favorite superhero's alter-ego.

He nodded.

"Well, remember when he was taken by the bad men in 'Captain Force and the kidnappers?' He was not scared, remember?"

He nodded again and looked at her, "Yeah, Captain Force listened to what the bad man was going to do to him and later, he got loose because he got his Super Strength back. And he beat the bad men and…and…he got free!"

Emily nodded as she felt them going further and further from Hotch. She continued to keep him occupied and not dwell on the fear that was overwhelming him.

Now she knew who might probably be behind this kidnapping, she wondered if she'd ever see Aaron again. Looking at Jack, she could see so much of Hotch in him and she realized now that she was more in love with Aaron Hotchner than before. And Jack had meant a lot to her that if something happened to him, she'd never forgive herself…and Beth Clemmons.

….

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone who had read and review this story so far, thank you Guest reviewer and Ramona for leaving such sweet and encouraging reviews! Thank you to all who put this on alert/fave/follow! You're the best!**

**.**

Return To Me – Chapter 4

.

"Hotch," it was Garcia calling. The two brothers were almost near their destination when she called. "Get this, I was tracking the van via GPS and…and I went back a few hours before the…the kidnappings and before it was stolen from the sweet couple who were devastated that their van was a part of…."

"Garcia, is there an end to this?" Hotch cut her off and shook his head; he was used to be her idiosyncrasies.

"Oh sorry, and yeah there is and it's that the van where it was stolen… it's actually parked in the handicapped spot in front of the New York Metropolitan of Modern Arts."

Frowning, Hotch stared at his brother who was driving. "Garcia, I fail to see any connections."

"Oh, maybe I should back tracked slightly and I should tell you before you left for your vacay."

"Garcia, I'm not getting you."

"I know and I know right now I'm not making any sense but soon you will. And…and…see, Beth called me last week…"

"She called you? Why?" Hotch was getting angry and frustrated.

"Yea…yeah, well, the reason she did is because she was planning to give you this big surprise birthday bash and was asked a lot of details and we talked for a long time. Then last week, she called and told me the bash is off, and she sounded pretty distraught so I asked her what happened and when she told me you two… I thought you were being a big jerk…sorry boss."

"Garcia, I'm going to hang up on you if you don't come to the point."

"Okay, okay…I'm getting to it just bear with me, please. Anyways, she said you broke up with her…your relationship with her is kaput, finito, the end. And I can't do anything at all because you know I don't interfere with your love life and all. And then three days ago, she called me and asked about your New York trip. I didn't give her much but she said that she's going to be at the New York Met. And she wanted to talk to you hoping you'd give her a second chance. And now that van was there and stolen."

Surprised by the new information, Hotch began to think hard. "Thanks Garcia."

"Hotch, did I do something wrong?" She asked him.

"No, someone had told her about it before she asked you. And I think this is what we need. Thanks Garcia."

"Okay…anything, boss."

Holding the phone, Hotch told his brother of the new information.

Sean shook his head, "Look, I for one, don't believe in coincidence."

"Yeah, me too." He began to dial again. "Time to find out."

Sean watched his brother and saw the determined look and shook his head; good luck to Beth. She was about to get hers.

Sean remembered when they were very young; Sean came home from school with a bloody nose.

Hotch had asked him about it but Sean wouldn't tell. Without a word, he left the house and began talking to Sean's friends and from there he found out one of them had told another classmate their dad was a deadbeat and began to tease him. Sean had hit the kid and in retaliation, the bully brought his two burly friends with him and tried to beat him but to Sean's credit, he was able to hold his own, of course ended up with a bloody nose. Hotch took the three bullies to the back yard of the school the next day and taught them a lesson they never forgot and from then onwards, the three bully never bothered Sean anymore.

Switching the phone on speaker mode, Beth answered on the first ring.

"Aaron?"

"Beth, where is Jack and Emily?" He asked her directly.

She didn't reply straight away.

Sean had thought she had hung up on his brother.

"You shouldn't have ended with me, Aaron." Beth sounded desperate.

"Beth, we've been through this, you know why I ended our relationship."

"I don't deserve this break up, Aaron! We had something good going. You don't love her!"

"No, Beth. Just tell me where my son and Emily are."

"Jack and Emily? Is this all you're concerned about? I cared for you after your surgery."

"No, Beth you were only there in the evenings. I managed with Jessica's help."

"Jessica! What has she been saying about me?" Beth's voice was no longer distraught but she was sounding angry.

"She didn't say anything. I overheard you and Jack's conversation two weeks ago and it was not a very friendly one."

"Jack was being bad! He wouldn't listen to me when I told him to get ready for bed."

"Beth, it's no longer your concern."

"Why? Is it because of Emily? She poisoned your mind. She wants you, I saw the looks she gave you at JJ's wedding."

"Beth, where is Jack and Emily?"

"I'm sorry, Aaron. I don't have them. They do. And I can't…."

Hotch and Sean exchanged looks; so it was Beth who was responsible for Jack and Emily's kidnapping.

"Hello, Aaron Hotchner." A man's voice took the place of Beth's.

"Who are you?"

The man chuckled, "I…Well, I'm a friend of Beth's. A very good friend and partner." He laughed. Then becoming serious, "I have your son and Emily Prentiss. She is worth a lot of money and so does Jack."

"How do I know you have them? Put them on the phone, I want to speak to my son, and Emily. Then we'll talk."

"You're not in charge of this, Aaron Hotchner!" The man said angrily. "I am!" He hung up on them soon after.

"Uh…that's not good."

"How did he know about the financial assets?" Hotch wondered.

"What's going on, Aaron?" Sean asked.

"Haley left a will and Jack will inherit half a million when he reaches 21 years old, it's from her grandparents. I'm the secondary beneficiary."

"Oh." Sean nodded. "I see, Haley done up the will?"

Hotch nodded, "I had her redone the will when Jack was born."

"How did they know about it?"

"I guess it's public records…I don't know. I didn't work in that portion of law."

"Pity. Okay, the baddies want money. What about Emily? How did he know what she's worth? And is she worth a lot?"

Hotch grinded his teeth, "She had written a will as all field agents are required to do. She needed a witness to sign the will and she asked me. She's worth quite a bit…her mother's a US ambassador and her father is Undersecretary to the UN Council." He revealed.

Sean whistled, "Well, that explains it all. She's rolling and the information about her parents is definitely public information."

Hotch nodded, "The question is why do they need money? And Beth's involvement?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, and from the looks of it, she sounded pretty desperate…"

"…and desperate people will resort to anything, including kidnapping for financial ransom." Hotch finished Sean's sentence. "You're getting to be a little bit of a profiler, Sean."

Sean shook his head, "Oh no, don't get me dragged into your world of profilers. All dark and gloomy. I don't think I can handle it. I mean, this is about saving my nephew, and your lady friend."

"Thanks Sean, that's all I can ask of you."

Hotch called Garcia again.

"Yes my liege." She began.

Sean's eyes almost popped out as he mimicked her greeting, "My liege?" He shook his head, "Seriously?"

Hotch ignored him and continued, "Garcia, can you get a copy of Emily's last will, it should be in her employee file.

"Will?" Garcia whispered. "Did something happen to her? Oh my god, Hotch….please let it not be her."

"Garcia, I'm sure Emily's okay but I just talked to the kidnappers and they are demanding a ransom."

"Oh my god! We should bring the team into New York, Hotch! Let us help you."

"I know, Garcia, let us follow on this lead first and I'll decide on the next move."

"Okay. I have Emily's will."

"Was the will a public record?"

"No…but her parents' information is because of their public works. Is that what they want? Emily's financial assets?"

"Yes and Jack's."

"Oh. And he's worth something right?" She asked, still in shock.

"Jack's worth a total of a million and a half including my stock investments."

"And together with Emily's, the total is over $5 million!"

"Now, that's an incentive for a kidnapping and ransom." Sean swallowed hard. "Scumbags."

"Is that Sean Hotchner?" Garcia perked up.

"Hello, gorgeous Garcia." Sean smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, are you keeping my boss safe?"

Glancing over to Hotch, "As safe as I can, he's very trigger itchy right at this moment."

Garcia giggled, "That's my boss. Please be safe, you two."

"You take care, gorgeous."

"Oh my, the Hotchner charms run in the gene pool too."

Hotch shook his head, "I'll call you when I have something, Garcia."

"Yes sir, over and out."

"I'd like to meet her…is she single?" Sean continued smiling.

"Oh, she's single. But I don't think you can handle her."

Sean burst out laughing, "Oh come on, Aaron, first you're warning me from Emily and now your Garcia. What are you trying to do? Keep a Harem?"

"Sean…" Hotch warned him.

"I'm serious."

"And I am too. Let's focus on this, will you?"

Sean nodded, "Okay, after this is over, I'm making a trip to Va. And you're introducing her to me….just keep her single."

Hotch gave him a look and nodded, "Deal."

….

The van stopped. Emily and Jack stared at other.

"It's going to be okay, Jack. Trust me?" Emily smiled.

Jack nodded, "Yes Emily. I trust you."

She nodded and looked towards the door as she heard the latch unlocking and the handle turned.

Her heart skipped and ran fast with fear; she didn't know what to expect."

Two men, still clad in black balaclavas, reached in and dragged Emily's feet out, and then Jack who began to whimper.

"Look at me, Jack. Keep your eyes on me, sweetie."

Jack nodded and watched her face.

"Okay, keep looking at me." They were being led up a metal trailer. "You remember your dad is coming after us."

He nodded.

"Get in there, you two, if you know what's good for you." He pushed her in hard as she fell on her knees and Jack stumbled after her and landed on top of her, he began to cry.

"Shut the brat up! He's too much trouble. I hate brats!" The other masked man exclaimed as he was holding a crowbar. "Just one shot and I'll put him out of my misery."

"Leave him alone!" Emily yelled.

The man came close to her, "Oh yeah, lady?" He then punched her hard in the face. "Shut the hell up, bitch!"

Emily had flipped back with the force of the punch and when she sat up quickly, she glared at him, "It's Supervisory Special Agent Bitch, you douche bag!" She spat out.

He laughed at her and raised the crowbar and slammed it on Emily's knee, she began to scream! "Not so hot now? Bitch!"

Jack cried even more as Emily glared at the man.

He began to laugh and closed the metal door. It became dark at once inside.

"Emily!" Jack exclaimed, fear in his voice. "I can't see you! Emily!"

"Jack! I'm right here…er…just scoot forward." She grimaced as her knee began to swell but she gritted her teeth and began to comfort the little boy where he was sitting and began to calm him.

Soon, his shoe hit her broken knee, Emily tried not to let out another scream and began to take deep breaths, controlling her pain.

"I got you, Emily…I can feel where you're at!"

"Okay…good, just keep scooting. Okay, I can feel you, I'm sitting against the wall, can you scoot up?"

"Yeah…" He grunted as he moved around and managed to sit right close to her. "Please don't leave me, Emily."

"I won't baby…I won't go anywhere." She panted from the intense pain.

"You promise?"

"I promise, Jack. I'm here for you."

She leaned her head back and held Jack as best she could with her shoulder and chest as he laid on her, sobbing quietly.

"Shhh…it's okay, Jack. I bet your daddy is very near us. And before you know it, he's going to get us."

He nodded but didn't say anything.

Emily wondered where and what Hotch was doing.

"Aaron, hurry." She thought to herself.

…..

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Return To Me – Chapter 5

.

Hotch and Sean arrived at the empty parking lot in New Jersey half an hour later. There they found the abandoned van.

Opening the back door, Hotch saw a bag with souvenirs bought when Emily and Jack went to the play.

"See anything?" Sean asked as he began to scan outward, so far no one had paid any attention to them.

"Just confirmed they were in here." Hotch held out coloring book of The Lion King from the plastic bag. And a plastic drinking cup with the images from the movie.

"Yeah, they were in here all right." Sean peeked into the van standing beside his brother who looked sad and angry at the same time. "We'll find them Aaron, we'll find them."

Hotch nodded and moved to the driver's side and began to look for clues.

Sean opened the passenger's side and started looking, opening the panels and the compartment under the dashboard…nothing stood out.

"Whoever sat here, smokes like a damn chimney." Sean shook his head as he pointed at the ashtray, full of cigarette butts. "If they didn't die when we find them, they will of lung cancer."

"Sean, look at this." Hotch leaned over the seats and passed a crumpled paper to him. It was a photograph of a painting.

"Huh, looks like someone is interested in this painting…but why?"

"Beth would know about art painting, given that she works at the museum in Virginia…." Hotch stared at his brother, "…unless something…"

He took a picture on his cell phone and began to search for a phone number in his cell phone and pressed to call it.

"Daniel Peters, this is Agent Aaron Hotchner." He then looked at Sean and said, "He's Beth's boss. The director of the Museum in Virginia."

Sean nodded.

"Daniel, this is Aaron."

"Oh, hey Aaron! How are you?"

"I'm fine and on a vacation with my son."

"Oh, sounds great….er, what can I do for you? Tickets to the museum over there? I know your son loves art." He chuckled.

"No Daniel, actually I'm wondering if I could ask you a few things."

"Sure, go ahead."

"I'm going to send this picture of this painting and I need your expertise on it."

"Sure thing...fire away."

Hotch then sent the picture.

"…Aaron, this is a rare painting from an artist Roger Scellinger, he was known to have painted only ten paintings before his untimely death at the age of 45 in 1987 …very sad business altogether."

"Why is that?" Sean asked as he listened in.

"That's my brother, Sean."

"Oh, hello….as to why it's sad? Well, you know the famous painter Andy Warhol?"

"Oh, yeah, Campbell soup guy." Sean grinned.

"Er…yeah, the guy who painted that famous painting and others," The museum director said. "He was gay and his male companion was none other than Roger Scellinger who at that time was an amateur artist. He became famous because of his close friendship with Warhol. Those ten paintings he did were a bust. Even Warhol laughed at his amateurish attempts but they remained very close friends until Warhol's death and Roger who couldn't deal with his death, subsequently took his own in order to be with the famous painter."

Hotch and Sean exchanged looks and then shrugged. "So, this painting?"

"Oh yeah, well that's Roger's painting of the Warhol, abstractly."

"I would never have guessed it was Warhol." Sean commented.

"It was his interpretation and his love of the man. Incidentally, this painting was the only of the ten that went missing after his death, and there were rumors this painting was a fake. The real Roger Scellinger's has a small dot on the top left temple. Some people thought it was a mole on Warhol but actually it was a mistake when his paint dripped and marked it, he never changed it. Not many people knew about it. That mistake is now worth over 4 million dollars."

"You seem to know this artist pretty well." Hotch said.

"Well, I have a vested interest in it because Roger Scellinger was my mother's brother. He was my Uncle. Why are you inquiring about the painting?"

"It's not a painting Daniel, it's a photograph of it."

"Oh? I've seen this painting before; a man came to my museum, claiming to have bought the real painting. I know my painting and it's not it."

"There's more out there?"

"Apparently so. One real and many fakes, the painting that fool showed me was one of the worst forgeries I've ever seen."

He was quiet for a while before he continued. "Aaron, I'm going to be honest with you because you're a federal agent. I had to terminate Beth's employment."

"Oh? I didn't know."

Sean looked surprise as well.

"I had to do that last month, it pains me to do so because she's so bright and smart but in my business, you have to understand."

"Of course."

"The reason, if you must know, for terminating her employment was because I found out she was a fraud. She professed to know about art but she didn't know anything especially about Scellinger and Warhol, which is my specialty.

"You remembered I had a party at my house a few months ago because I just bought the 9th Scellinger painting."

"Yes, I did enjoy it, you have a beautiful house…or should I say mansion?" Hotch added.

The director laughed, "Well, yes they are part of an inheritance and they're all in my wife's name. Anyways, what I'm trying to get is, I showed Beth the painting of Warhol by Scellinger and she used all the necessary adjectives praising my uncle's works and that it was impressive that the painting worth $5 million dollars was sitting in my house, that I should put it in the museum."

"Wait a minute, you said you're looking for it and yet you have it at your house?"

"Well, the one in my house is a fake, painted by my mother when she was a teen."

"I see, and Beth didn't see the difference."

"That's right. You could say it's my litmus test."

"And Beth failed your test."

"Exactly. I had to let her go, I told her how disappointed I was about her, that she couldn't tell a real Scellinger or a fake."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hotch said gently.

"Well, I'm sorry to let you know about your girlfriend."

"Daniel, Beth and I broke up." Hotch informed.

"Oh I see. That's strange…she was not disappointed in her termination and she said before she left was that she's going to be a rich woman very soon. Are you coming into an inheritance?"

Hotch shook his head, "Hardly, you know government employees do not earn that much."

"Well, that's what I thought it odd about her comment."

"Thank you Daniel, you have helped a lot on this."

"I hope so, and best of luck to you. If you need anything else, I'll be more than happy to help."

"I'll remember it. Good bye."

"Good bye to you too."

Sean looked at his brother, "It's no coincidence the painting is worth $5 million, the same amount of ransom demanded…like I said, I don't believe in coincidence."

"Yeah, I'm with you on this."

…..

Driving back to the hotel,

Hotch's phone rang; it was Beth.

"Beth!" Hotch exclaimed.

"No, Aaron." It was the man he had spoken earlier. "Beth promised me

"I told you I want to talk to my son and Emily."

"Oh…sure, sure…I'll let you talk to them…after you get me my money."

"No, at least let me talk to one of them, assure me that they're fine and unharmed, then I'll talk your terms."

"Very well, I'll put Emily on…talk!"

"Aaron?" It was Emily's voice.

"Dad!" And Jack.

"Aaron!" It was Beth, crying. "Please you have to help me. I've done something really stupid." She was sobbing. "I forged a painting and sold it to him…and he found out it's a fake. He wants his money back. I…I used the money to buy some paintings but they were faked. I lost all the money!" She continued sobbing. "He wants his money back…and I can't…help me Aaron, please!"

"Okay," The man was back on the phone, Beth was still sobbing in the back ground. "See, they're all right. Now, about my money. I want $5 million dollars in cash. You have till tomorrow at this time or you'll never hear from them again." He then hung up.

Hotch closed his eyes as he clutched the phone tightly.

Sean watched his brother.

"I can't get all this money by tomorrow, Sean. I'd have to talk to Ambassador Prentiss."

"Will she do it? Will she agree to it?"

"I know she would, Emily's their only child. She once told me when Emily's still working for me, Ambassador Prentiss said Emily's her father's world, and not let any harm come to her. She made me promise her to protect her daughter at all times."

"Er, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

Sean looked surprised, "Why not?"

"I told her that Emily is more than capable of looking after herself. She laughed at me and said it might seem so but Emily has a weakness."

Sean looked at him to continue, "And?"

"Kids. She goes weak at the knees around kids. So many cases we worked together involved kids and it affected her." Hotch was reminded of the case of Carrie, when the killers murdered her parents and brother. She had wanted to adopt the teen but Carrie's relatives were found and subsequently they took her in.

For a long while, Emily moped around the bureau. After that they had a case of a child abduction from the mall.

Hotch saw a change in her, she seemed hardened; she became tenacious in pursuing the alleged abductor who turned out to be the little girl's aunt.

Wanting to see the old Emily again, Hotch took a chance and invited her to a day at the zoo with Jack.

It was refreshing to see her bond with Jack, and vice versa. Jack adored her!

From then onwards, Emily did indeed reverted back to her old self.

They became close…a little too close and Section Chief Erin Strauss saw it. And later dropped subtle hints about jeopardizing their careers if anything became too close.

Hotch took note of Strauss' caution, he began to back away from Emily and put a little distance between them.

Emily saw the distance and understood instantly why and agreed with him that they needed to maintain as colleagues.

That was four years ago.

But the feelings for her never went away, in fact it had blossomed more so, now that she was back here, even for a week.

And now this; he felt fully responsible for this whole mess.

"Do you believe Beth's story?" Hotch asked his brother. "I don't." He added.

"Glad you said it first because I didn't believe her either. Something really fishy is going on."

Hotch nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Sean glanced at his brother and saw the determined look as he had his phone in his hand. "Uh oh, I know that look, too. You're gonna call my gorgeous Garcia, aren't you?" he smiled.

The phone began to ring as Hotch nodded, "Yes. Garcia, please trace the call on my phone, it should be Beth's and I needed to know where it's at."

…..

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry everyone for the delay on this update but I was in the hospital last week with a seizure! Rest assure, all is well…as well as possible!**

…**. **

**Thanks for your reviews though!**

**.**

Return To Me – Chapter 6

.

Inside the box, Emily and Jack was huddling in the far corner when the door opened and a man pushed Beth inside and shut behind her after.

In the dim light within, the two watched Beth struggled to sit up.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked her when she sat up.

Beth glared up at her, "What do you care if I am?" She said shortly.

Emily sighed, "Beth, we're stuck in here together."

Beth stubbornly refused to work with Emily but said resentfully, "Why did you have to come back? You should have stay away from here."

Puzzled, Emily looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Aaron, Jack. You should have stay away from them." She groused.

"Beth, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh god, Emily. Don't you know Aaron still has feelings for you."

"No, you're mistaken, we're only friends."

Beth sneered, "I wish it's true. He called your name by accident a couple of times when we're together before. He tried to cover it but I heard it and it hurt." She hung her head down.

"Beth, I don't know what to say and I can't make Aaron change his feelings back for you."

"Do you love him?" Beth asked her.

Emily was speechless.

Beth shook her head, "If it weren't for you …don't you know, you've always been in the way of our relationship?"

Emily looked down at Jack and saw that he was asleep before she continued; "Fuck you, Beth."

…

"Garcia, anything?"

"Sir, I can't get an exact location." She apologized.

"What do you mean you can't get an exact location? Doesn't she have GPS on the cell phone?" Hotch said angrily.

"No…no…she doesn't. It's just not there. I'm sorry. But it's somewhere near New York City."

"Yeah, so is over 8.3 million people, Garcia." Hotch said angrily.

"I'm doing the best."

He sighed, "I know, and I'm sorry for being short. I'm just worry about Jack and Emily."

"I understand." Garcia said. "Wait, what if you call the number again?" She suggested?

"I tried, he's not answering."

"I know but if you make the call, I can pinpoint the location more precisely." She said.

"You can?"

"Oh yeah."

Hotch dialed the number again, "Okay, Garcia it's ringing…do your magic."

"Can she really do that ITT stuff?" Sean asked him with interest.

Hotch nodded, "Oh yeah, she can hack into just about anything, even into your bank account and financial records and change your whole life if she pissed her off."

Sean shivered, "Shit, I better not piss her off then."

Hotch, still holding the phone, nodded, "Why do you think I let her run her own office?"

Sean raised his brow and nodded.

"Okay," Garcia said. "I got it." She then gave him the address.

"Thanks Garcia, I owe you."

She laughed, "Yes you do, Mon Capitan!"

Hotch told Sean the address, "But that's near the NY Met Arts Museum!" Sean exclaimed.

"Like you said; fishy." Hotch grinned as Sean started the vehicle.

"Let's pay the place a visit, I bet we find more than antiques in there."

…

"You think you're so smart," Beth said. "Buying him this dumb ticket to this stupid play. Buying his heart. It's not going to work."

"Don't you realize it?" She continued, "He loves me, all of me." She then looked away from her. "He'd never even give you a single thought especially when I tell him you left him because you don't love him anymore."

"Beth, he loves you, just like he loved Haley." She looked down lovingly at him; thankful he was asleep and not listening to her and Beth's awkward conversation.

"This is stupid, exactly what the hell are we here for?" Emily asked her.

"I sold an artwork to Michael Ford and it turn out to be a fake."

Emily shook her head, "How much did it cost him?"

"Five."

"Five hundred?"

"No, Five million dollars."

Emily widened her eyes, "Five millions dollars? What the hell kind of art that cost that much?"

Beth quickly explained to her about it.

"Roger Scellinger? That fraud?" Emily laughed.

Beth frowned, "You've heard about him?"

"Not only that, Roger happened to be my mother's cousin. Andy Warhol used to vacation a lot at my Uncle's chateau in Italy before his death in the 80s." Emily shrugged.

"Well, it was rumored he painted ten paintings but only nine were known to be in existence." Beth said.

Emily smiled, "I know about the paintings, and you must be talking about the mysterious Scellinger's interpretation of Warhol."

Beth brightened, "Yes! That's it! But no one knows about where the tenth one is."

"I know but I do and I have the tenth one; it's in my apartment."

Stunned, Beth sat up, "What? You have it?"

Emily nodded, "Remember, Roger spent time in Italy with Warhol and before his death, he gifted my uncle that painting, and I inherited it upon my uncle's death and it's in my London apartment. But trust me, it's an ugly painting."

"But it's worth $5 millions!"

"It's still ugly." Emily shrugged.

Beth suddenly stood up and banged on the door.

"What are you doing, Beth?" Emily watched her with curiosity.

The door opened, Beth turned around and smiled, "We have found the tenth painting, Michael." Beth turned to face the man. "But it's in London…at her apartment." She said scornfully.

"Very well done, darling but it shall be sent for or she won't see the kid." He pointed to Jack.

Beth reached for Jack and tried to pull him away from Emily.

Thinking quickly, Emily rose up with him, "Jack! Wake up!"

The boy opened his eyes and seeing so many pair of eyes staring back at him as Emily shouted, "Run! Get out! Run as fast as you can!"

Eyes as wide as a frightened deer he nodded and leapt from Beth's grasp and ran out the trailer.

But as he jumped down from the metal box he saw his father!

"Dad! Uncle Sean!" He ran to them.

…..

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Return To Me – Chapter 7

.

"Dad! Uncle Sean!" Jack waved to them when he saw them across the parking lot of the museum.

Hotch and Sean turned when they heard Jack's voice and ran to him.

"Jack!"

It was at that moment when they heard a gun fired!

Stopping still, they saw that it came from the trailer.

Jack began to run towards the trailer again.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Hotch shouted at him as he began to run to him.

His brother followed him, muttering, "What the hell is wrong with my family? Run from the sound…not towards it!" He waved his hands in defeat as he raced after his nephew.

Jack waved at the trailer, "Emily's in there, Daddy! Emily's hurt! Beth and that man!"

Hotch nodded and waved at him, "Stop son! Let me handle it! Go to your Uncle Sean! Go!" He pointed towards Sean. "Go to a safe place now! I'll get Emily!"

Jack slowed down and turned to Sean and then to Hotch. "Dad, you have to save Emily!"

Hotch nodded to his son and turned to his brother, "Sean, keep him safe."

"I will, just get her!"

…

Inside the trailer, the man Michael was pointing the gun at Emily who was leaning against the metal wall as her bad knee was keeping her from straightening it, beads of perspiration was forming on her forehead as she strained to keep from scream at the pain.

"Bitch, you'll pay for this!" He said.

She looked at him, "If you kill me now, you'll never get your painting."

Beth walked to him, "We'll just call your mommy dearest and tell her to get the painting." Beth looked up at Michael lovingly.

Emily shook her head, "Go ahead, the Ambassador doesn't give a shit about me or art. All she cared about is her politics. You've hit the wrong politician…and besides she's none reachable."

Beth and Michael frowned at her as Beth asked, "What are you talking about?"

"My mother at an undisclosed location, on a deep negotiation session; no one outside the chain, not even her daughter knows where to reach her, so if I die, too bad." She shrugged and looked away from them. She also saw Hotch peeking in at the corner of the doorway; Emily wanted to sign with relief, it was about time he'd arrived.

She hoped he came with the police.

…

"Uncle Sean! We have to get Emily!" Jack pulled his uncle towards the trailer.

"Whoa! Kid! Slow down!" he held onto his nephew. "You heard your father, I'm to keep you safe, we better listen to him and I'm not disobeying him."

"But Emily! Beth is not being a nice person! She's hurting her!" He continued to tug at his uncle.

"Okay, okay, kid…I get that you want to save her but you have to trust you dad."

Shoulders sagged; Jack hung his head and nodded.

"Hey, I have all the faith in your dad that he's going to get Emily out of there safely."

Jack nodded and leaned forward and hugged his uncle, "I'm scared for her, Uncle Sean." He began to cry.

Feeling bad for the little boy and hugged him tightly. "Hey, hey, Jack…she's gonna be all right, your dad's gonna get out. Remember? Dad's a super hero."

Jack nodded into his neck.

Pulling out his cell phone, Sean looked at his nephew, "But superheroes need some help too." He dialed 911.

Hotch was leaning against the trailer, listened to conversation inside turned to look, and saw that Beth and Michael didn't know Hotch was there but Emily did and he nodded slightly at her.

"Look, keeping me here is not going to get you your painting." Emily said. "I can call my land lord and have him pack it and ship it here."

"And you think I'll let you use a phone?" Michael said. "In your dreams, you'll call for help." He shook his head. "No. It's too risky."

"Sweetheart," Beth said to him. "How about we go to her apartment?"

He stared at her and thought, "That might work."

Beth looked pleased.

"No, it won't." Emily shook her head. "My landlord won't let you into the building."

"Not if you'll tell him to." Beth said.

"Sorry, he's old and anal retentive."

"If I shoot him, he'll change his mind." Michael said.

"If you shoot him, the English definitely will not you go free." Emily frowned, "What are you people? Just because you have a gun and a few bucks, you think you own the world?"

"We will be as soon as we have the painting." Beth said. "Five million dollars worth of it."

"And when I recovered my lost five million dollars, I'll be ten million dollars richer." He frowned at Beth.

"I told you I'll recover them in due time, Michael."

"Beth, you said that last month and I've yet to see it."

She nodded, "I said I'm sorry, I lost it in the stock market…"

Michael shrugged, "Yeah, yeah…so you said that too. Yuri is not buying it. He wants to talk to you when you get to Kiev."

Beth paled, "Do I really have to? I don't want to see him, Michael, please!"

He shrugged, "It's not my call, darling. I told him you lost it all in the stocks and he's not convinced."

"You told me to do it! You said to invest the money…it's your fault, Michael!" She pointed her finger at him.

Glaring at her, he said angrily, "Are you out of your stupid mind, woman? I wouldn't even suggest such a thing to you!"

"Oh yes, you did! You suggested I get into the FBI. You wanted me to ingratiate myself into the bureau."

"And you did a brilliant job with that Hotchner." He smiled.

Emily frowned, trying not to look over at Hotch.

Beth looked back at Emily, "Now, I'm never going back Aaron."

"You don't need to, darling." Michael said smoothly. "Once we have the painting, we have everything." He held out his hand and Beth came to him.

"Seriously, Beth." Emily shook her head. "Aaron is a hundred times better than this snake."

"Ha! Michael is so much more than Aaron is not." Beth sneered. "And he's quite the lover, Michael is." She smiled as she snuggled beside him. "Aaron doesn't know how to please me."

Emily felt sick, "I think I've heard enough, Beth."

"Yes, I'm tiring of this conversation." Michael said. "Now, how are we to obtain that painting?"

"How about never?" Hotch said suddenly from behind them.

The two turned around to face him in shock. "Aaron!" Beth exclaimed and snapping her head to Michael and sputtered, "He…he…Aaron, he's the one, he forced me to do it! Help me, Aaron!"

"Stuff it Beth! I heard it all." Hotch said as he pointed the gun at them.

Michael quickly rushed over to Emily and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her hard as he pointed the gun, "Drop the gun, Hotchner or she dies!" He warned as he began to pull the trigger.

…..

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Return To Me – Chapter 8

.

"Drop the gun, Hotchner or she dies!" He warned as he began to pull the trigger.

"No!" Hotch exclaimed at the same time he dropped the gun, it clattered on the trailer. His hands were up.

Michael smiled smugly, "Now, that's a smart man, please move over there." He indicated across from where Emily was standing.

Just as Hotch walked near Emily he nodded to her slightly and Emily collapsed her knees suddenly, stunning Michael as he was not expecting her movement and Hotch launched over to him and knocked his gun out of his hand. "What the…?"

Both men were now on the ground as Hotch managed to cuff Michael in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Michael!" Beth screamed. "Michael!" She held her face in fright and then turned to Hotch, "You killed him! You killed him, Aaron!"

Hotch turned to look at her and sighed, "Really Beth? Cut the dramatics, he's going to be fine, a big headache but he's going to be fine." He turned away from her and soon they heard the sirens coming towards them. "I take it my brother called for reinforcement." He was moving to Emily and helped her up, "Are you all right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, just my knee."

He held her close to him, "Why can't I leave you without any injuries?" He nuzzled into her neck.

She smiled, "Because maybe I want some attention from you?" She whispered.

He shook his head, "I don't think so, it's not your style."

She giggled, "Damn, you know me too well."

He chuckled with her, "Unfortunately."

"Okay, okay…PG ratings here." Hotch and Emily turned around and saw Sean and Jack watching them…or actually, Sean covering Jack's eyes.

"Uncle Sean, please?"

"Still not safe to look, kid. They're still holding hands. Yucky parts…very yucky." Sean rolled his eyes up for show.

"Hi you must be Sean, I'm Emily." She waved at him as Hotch led her to him slowly towards the front of the trailer.

Sean smiled, "Hi, yeah, I'm the Uncle, even though I don't look like the Uncle… more like a hip uncle, right Jack?" The little boy laughed as he nodded.

He then continued, "Glad to finally meet you. Jack's been giving me the 411 on you and he's also telling me that you're pretty cool and out of all the chicks Aaron had met, you're by far the coolest. And you're the bomb."

Once Hotch had hopped down from the trailer and was holding her close to him, he frowned at his brother with his face in a very deep shade of red.

"Lots of chicks, huh?" Emily smiled.

"No, that's not true…" Jack was shaking his head. "Uncle Sean! I never said that!"

Sean began to laugh, "Okay, okay, I'm exaggerating. Aaron did not meet that many chicks. He was a dull boy. A very dull boy." They then turned around and watched the police apprehended Beth and the now awakened Michael Fords.

One of the LEOs came to Hotch, "Thanks to you, we finally caught Michael Fords or also known as Gino Freen also known as Gray Franks, posing as an art dealer. He's been around for the last 5 years and eluded us that long. But we should have enough evidence, thanks to Agent Prentiss, he'll be put away for a long time, he and his girlfriend, Daphne Clemmons or Beth Clemmons or Bethany Clemmons. But there's something we still lack to prosecute her and that's the missing $5 million supposedly missing…so without it she's going to get out sooner than we wish." He nodded to him and walked away with them.

Hotch looked at Emily and smiled, "Wow, I didn't know."

"Me too. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you and her…"

He shrugged, "Oh well, it's just as well it ended now then later when…"

Emily's eyes widened, "You mean you were going to propose to her?"

He shook his head, "No. I knew she was not the one. You were."

Stunned, she stared at him, "Aaron…"

"It's the truth, Em. I…"

"Dad!"

"Oooh….bad timing, kid…" Sean shook his head as he held his hand.

"What is it, buddy?" Hotch knelt down to Jack's level.

"Daddy, that policeman said he needs something from Beth and without it, she can't go to jail."

"That's right, Jack…do you know something?" Hotch looked at his son.

Jack nodded and pulled a flashdrive in the shape of a blue crayon from his pocket and handed it to his father, "I borrowed it from Beth when I needed to use it…but it won't color anything, I thought it was a crayon, Daddy."

"Jack…do you know what this is?"

He shook his head, "No…but I heard her talk about hiding money in a crayon."

Sean began to laugh, so did Emily and then Hotch. "We should turn this in."

"You know, Aaron, sometimes you're no fun." Sean shook his head.

"And sometimes you're bad influence." Hotch looked up and winked at Emily.

"I saw that!" Sean teased them as he walked away with Jack, "Come on, let's leave them alone, my tummy is getting upset."

…

"Okay, the drive is encrypted." Garcia said over the phone as she looked at lap top read out. "By the way, welcome back, Emily."

"Thanks Garcia, I'm glad to be back too."

"How's the knee?"

"It's fine and in a brace." Emily said.

"Auntie Pen," Jack called out on the cell phone speaker mode Hotch had placed.

"Yeah, Jack-O-meter, what's up?"

He giggled before he answered, "Daddy and Uncle Sean are gonna…"

"Jack! No!" Sean exclaimed suddenly as he held a finger to his mouth, silencing him.

"What?" Garcia called out. "What's going on?"

"Nothing…" Sean winked at Jack as he smiled. "Nothing is happening."

"I don't believe it." Garcia said over the phone. "I smell a conspiracy over there! Jack! Anyone care to tell me?"

Sean shook his head at his nephew.

Jack was laughing.

"Oh, come on guys." She said sadly. "You know I hate surprises."

"Well, PG. There's nothing surprising about anything. But" Emily smiled. "You must help us decrypt this flash drive first."

"I'm trying, Emily. But what am I getting out of this when I do?"

Emily laughed, "Well, I heard from a very dark skinned choco-mocha that you have a deep crush for the play 'Wicked'."

Suddenly there was an extremely loud piercing scream coming from the speaker as Garcia screamed, "YES! YES! Morgan is so right! I love that play! And I don't know how it's possible because the tickets are really, really impossible to get."

"You're right, PG. it is, we have to give away Jack for the first month as co-lateral…" Emily, Penelope, and Sean began to laugh.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed. "What's co-lat…ladder?"

The adults laughed again, "It's okay, Jack, we'll trade you back next month when Aunt Pen's done at the theater." Sean laughed.

"But, I can't go anywhere." Garcia said sadly. "I have work here."

Suddenly they could hear a doorbell rang in the phone.

"Someone's ringing's my apartment…" Garcia muttered. "Who can that be?"

"Go answer it…it could be the Wizard of Oz…." Emily grinned.

"Wizard…?"

In the back ground, they could hear a loud squeal, "Hotch! What are you doing here?"

"So this is Sean!"

Emily and Jack sitting in the car in the parking lot downstairs were grinning from ear to ear as Jack laughed, "You knew it was a great idea, Emily! Aunt Pen's is thrilled."

Emily nodded as she held her hand out, "Give me a high five, kid. We did good."

Jack held his hand and Emily hit him back.

…..

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, there is one more chapter to go…it should even out to Ten chapters! Thank you to everyone! Who read this crazy story!**

**.**

Return To Me – Chapter 9

.

Leaning back on the soft cushion, steam bellowing out of the water, as well as jets of bubbles streaming from the walls of the large black Jacuzzi, Emily's eyes were closed and smiling.

"This is bliss…no…not bliss, this is heaven. Yes, this is heaven. OH YES! Heaven!" She grinned as she took a sip from her Mai Tai and sat it down by her ear on the edge.

A little boy's giggles widened her smiles.

"Your fingers are turning pruny, Emily." Jack observed as he took a drink of his glass of virgin Mai Tai.

"Speak for yourself, pal." Emily cracked an eye opened. She wriggled her fingers.

He laughed again and looked at his own hands and wriggled them again. "I like this! It's better than going to a swimming pool! The bubbles tickle!" He leaned in against a jet of bubble and laughed more as a stream hit him. He took a drink of his virgin Mai Tai and smacked his lips, "Mmm…Heaven…" And closed his eyes.

Hotch shook his head as he sat beside Emily, "You are a bad influence on him." He nodded at her knee which was submerged under water, "How's the knee?"

"At the moment, it's not hurting."

He nodded as he took his drink of double Scotch. "Five more minutes and you should get out of the warm water."

She groaned, "Aw…but it feels so good in here, Aaron."

He grinned, "I know Em. But your knee needs a break."

She sighed, "Yes dad."

Jack laughed again as Hotch shook his head.

"I wonder if Garcia and Sean are enjoying the play?" Emily turned to him.

Hotch shrugged, "They're a new combo, so I'm not sure how they mesh."

"I know, Sean and Garcia…"She grinned widely as she imagined how they got along…

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH…"

"This way, Green Goddess…" Sean grabbed her hand and pulled her from the throng that threatened to swallow her into their folds.

"OH! Yeah…right…" She looked about her and saw the magnitude of the crowd and snuggled close to him.

He smiled as he slipped his hand around her waist and guided her out of the theater and fresh air.

Hitting the street, he looked at her, "Do you want to get a cab to the hotel or walk?"

"How far are we away from the Waldorf?"

"About four blocks."

"Walk." She grinned. "It's a balmy night."

"But you're wearing those spiky thingies!" He looked at her stilettos in doubt.

She smile, "Oh honey, I'm used to them, they're like combat boots in the jungle."

He looked at her skeptically, "I don't doubt you, Green Gorgeous babe…"

She tilted her head and laughed.

"So, you enjoyed that show?" He asked her.

Garcia nodded enthusiastically, "Oh my gosh Yes! LOVE every minute of it!" She swung the green feather boa around her neck for effect as well as making sure her witch's hat was on her head snugly. The green sparkles reflecting the outdoor lightlings.

"Oh, by the way, here you go, thought this might go well with your trip." He handed her a bag.

She looked at him in surprise, "What's this, Sean?"

"Your surprise." He grinned.

"But you didn't have to, handsome. I enjoyed the play…and…and I had a great time being here…."

"Penelope, I haven't had so much fun with a girl in a long time, and I want to thank you. I mean, it's not much but I think you'll like what's in there." He blushed slightly. "Just don't tell my bossy brother."

She smiled and reached over and kissed him on his cheek, "Aw, you're ever so welcome, Sean. And you're loads of fun …for a kid brother."

He rolled his eyes up for effect.

She patted his cheeks, "I did have fun too. And you did promise me you'll cook for me."

He nodded, "Yes, your favourite; breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert."

"Not necessary in that order." She grinned as she looked into the bag and began to squealed and dug into it and pulled it out, "Oh my god! Oh my god! You didn't? You didn't?"

He began to laugh. "Yes I did."

"You bought the entire troll set of the 'Wicked'!" She ran and bear-hugged him in the middle of the street!

"Oaf! You're welcome, you silly witch!"

She laughed and as she pulled away from him, Penelope spotted a shop and eyes agogged, "OH WAY!"

Sean turned to see what she was staring at and paled as he shook his head, "No way!"

She began to grin, "Oh way!"

"Penny….don't you even think of doing it! My brother will kill me!"

She laughed, "Pfft! He'll get over it!"

"Did you hear me?" He tried to pull her back away from the shop. "Come away from it, please?"

"No…I think this is a great idea! Where should I put it?"

"NO WHERE!" He exclaimed. "Just walk away…what is up with you FBI people? That's where my nephew gets his penchant for violence!" He shook his head, "Walk away…means walk away…not to it" He shook his head again as he waved his hands towards the street. "See, look! Over there, safe! Inside, not safe!"

"Come on, don't be a Dorothy or…or a tin man!" She urged him.

"But you don't know if these people… are safe?"

She waved at the shop, "They wouldn't have a shop if they're not licensed or whatever it is they have to be." She waved her hands about. "Come on, you're getting it done too."

He shook his head, "Oh no, I'm not."

"Oh yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

….

"Is he asleep?" Emily asked as she lay on the large bed.

"Finally, he put up a big fuss about waiting up for Garcia." He came and sat down by the edge of the bed beside her.

She smiled at him, "Sleepy?"

He shook his head, "Not at all." He grinned. "You?"

She grinned. "Nope."

"Want something to drink?"

She shook her head, "No, I just want your company." She said softly as she watched him.

"Oh…I'm good at keeping you company." His smile slowly widened as he sidled to her side.

She scooted over, giving him more room but he shook his head as he captured her hips.

"Where are you going, beautiful?"

She smiled, "Huh….room…more…room…" She said distractedly.

"I don't need more room, this is all I need…." He leaned in and lightly touched her lips.

"Oh…"

"Like it?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Want more?" He asked.

"Definitely."

"I think you should be more comfortable." He suggested.

"Comfortable?" She stared at him, mesmerized by his dilated brown eyes, not knowing her eyes matched his.

"Yeah," He pulled her down, so that she was lying down flat on the soft bed and he was now on top of her, "This is much better…right?"

"Very. What's next?" She was trying to breathe.

He touched her gently on her cheek, "For starters, I have something to ask you and I want you to think about it carefully."

She nodded.

"Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?"

Stunned, tears began to stream in her eyes, she was speechless as she stared at him.

Hotch continued, "I know I'm not giving you a lot of room to think and I'm throwing you a curve here. And you live far away and it's going to be hard juggling our relationship but over the past couple of days, I realize…no, over the past couple of years, I realize you're important to me…"

"I accept."

"…and I don't want to lose you if something happens to you."

"I accept, Aaron."

"…I don't care if you still live in London and I'm in Virginia but we'll manage somehow…" He frowned and looked down at her. "What did you say?"

She grinned, "I said, I'll marry you. I love you, Aaron Hotchner."

"Oh…Oh…That's great…Emily….this is great. Wow."

She began to laugh, "Is that all you're going to say, wow?"

He shook his head, "Well, I was not expecting you to accept…I mean, I kinda did but …oh…." He took a deep breath and let it out. and looked down at her again and grinned goofily, "Give me a minute…it's not absorbing…" He flopped backwards and was lying beside her, staring at the ceiling as he took in deep breaths, "You said yes….you said yes!"

Emily began to laugh…really laugh, "I said yes, Aaron."

Jack was suddenly awakened from a deep sleep in his room by his dad's loud yell; "SHE SAID YES!"

Jack sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes and thought he saw his mom and smiled before he fell backwards and was soon fast asleep again.

…

A few hours later,

"We're home!" Garcia and Sean exclaimed as they walked into the suite.

"Hang on!"

The two exchanged surprised looks before they laughed, "Are they in there…together?"

"My brother…getting him some action!" Sean laughed as he shook his head.

Garcia's eyes were wide, "Boss and Emily? Seriously? I thought they were just friends…"

Sean looked at her, "You mean, they didn't? At work? Before?"

She shook her head, "No. Not one bit. We been fooled all these times?" She pulled out her phone but hesitated.

"Who're you going to call?"

"Well, I was going to text JJ…and…oh, I think she won't believe me."

"Sweetie, it's past 2am. I'm sure she's asleep."

"Oh…yeah…she must be…Henry and Will's gotta be..." She put her phone back in her pocket. "I'll tell her tomorrow…well, later."

Sean placed his hand on her shoulder, "Yes, pretty witch, it can wait."

She melted beneath his hypnotic gaze.

"Hey….Jack's asleep." Hotch came to stand in the hallway in a thick white hotel terry robe. Sean raised his eyebrow at him, Hotch reddened under his teasing glare.

"How's the play?" Emily came peeking from behind Hotch, dressed in matching robes.

Garcia was staring at her and then at Hotch and back at her.

"Hello, PG? Too much Ozmopolitan?" Emily grinned.

"How did you know…I mean…how did you…did you and Hotch play house?" Garcia blabbed.

Hotch and Emily frowned at her, "NO!"

"Well, you're wearing matching robes…?"

Hotch arched his brow and looked at Emily, "She has a point."

Emily shrugged, "We checked out the Jacuzzi with Jack in the rooftop and had dinner while we were at it."

"But…" Garcia pointed at the robes. "That doesn't explain the robes."

Emily sighed, "Should we tell them?" She looked at Hotch.

He leaned against the wall. "Might as well, she's going to know sooner or later."

"Know what?" Garcia looked at Emily and then at Hotch. "What's going on? Are you two having a baby?"

Hotch and Emily burst out laughing!

"NO!"

"Then what?" Garcia stared at them. "Come on, spit it, I hate surprises."

"Wait, before you do, I…we have a confession to make." Sean said.

Hotch stared at his brother, "What is it, Sean? Don't tell me you two eloped and got married?"

It was their turn to laugh and Sean shook his head, "No…not that drastic…although, we did come across a chapel, kind of a surprising thing here in the middle of New York City…" Sean muttered.

"Sean!" Hotch exclaimed, "What did you do?"

"Oh!" He jerked around and turned to look at Garcia and grinned, "Your gorgeous tech analysis dragged me into getting a matching one," he then took off his jean jacket and rolled up his right sleeve and peeled the large band-aid and revealed a big green tattoo that said 'Wicked!'

Emily leaned in for a closer look and laughed, "Nice!" Then she frowned, "Wait! You said matching…" She turned to Garcia and, "Pen…where's yours?"

Penelope began to laugh as she revealed her new tattoo; above her right bosom, "Like it?"

"Oh my god! I love it!" Emily laughed.

Hotch closed his eyes and shook his head. "What have you two done?"

Garcia laughed, "We declared our love!"

"WHAT?"

She laughed again, "Relax boss, I'm pulling your legs…a little hairy but …anyways, I'm kidding." She nodded at Sean, "Little brother is cute and I like him but we're just friends." She reached up and hugged Sean. "He's really lovable."

Sean hugged her back, "And I love you too, you green gorgeous witch."

"All right, this is too much lovey dovey here," Emily smiled as she teased them. "We do have something to tell you and being that Sean and Penelope are family, you two should be the first to know…and no, I'm not pregnant…yet." She looked up at Hotch and grinned. "We're getting married."

Sean whooped loudly as Garcia squealed as loud as she could as she rushed to Hotch and hugged him hard while Sean went over to Emily and hugged her.

"What's going on?"

They turned around and saw a sleepy Jack standing in the hallway staring bleary eyed at them.

Laughing, Hotch went over to him and they told him the happy news.

….

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Return To Me – Chapter 10

.

"Aaron? Aaron Hotchner?"

"Yes, Daniel. This is my fiancée, Emily Prentiss."

They shook hands.

"Daniel, I'm sure you must be wondering about our presence." Hotch said.

A stunned Art Director nodded slowly, "You could say that, Aaron. I mean, exactly what can I help you with?"

Pulling out the large canvas frame, it was bigger than 25 by 25 frame.

Emily held her hand out, "Hang on, Aaron." She turned to the Director. "You might want to sit down, Dr. Peters."

He looked from her to Hotch who nodded, "I agree, have a sit," he indicated his leather chair.

The man nodded, "It's not a naked picture of my wife is it?" He tried to break the ice.

They laughed, "No…uh…not quite but equally surprising. You'll like it very much." Hotch smiled as he removed the wrapping.

Hotch turned it and showed the painting.

"Oh. My. Stars." The Director continued to stare at it. "This cannot be happening…it's the…the…oh…my….it's…the…real…it's my…"He began to hyperventilate.

"Daniel?" Hotch became concerned.

The Director held his hand out, "I'm okay…just give me a moment…"

Emily and Hotch exchanged looks.

A few minutes later, recovered somewhat, "How…how did you come into possession of this?" He waved at the painting, his hand still shaking.

Hotch waving at the painting as if he was some show host, "My dear, would you please?"

Emily nodded began to explain to him how she and her family came into possession of the Scellinger painting of Andy Warhol.

"…so for past ten years, it has been in my living room as a dust collector." She smiled.

"He just gave that painting to your cousin? Just like that?" Daniel asked. "A five million dollar painting…I don't believe it…" He shook his head.

Emily nodded.

"I…I….What are you intending to do with it now?" He began rubbing his face in disbelief, his eyes still on the painting.

Emily looked at Hotch.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "My family has no problem with it."

Daniel watched their silent exchanges with interest.

Hotch turned to him. "Daniel, Emily is giving the painting to you."

…

Hotch was slapping his face, "Daniel! Hey! Wake up!"

"Maybe we should splash some cold water on him."

"I didn't know it could be so shocking…it is an ugly painting. Maybe because it's such an ugly painting he fainted." Emily said.

Hotch shook his head, "No Em. He was not expecting such a generous donation. I mean it was valued at $5 million dollar." He slapped his face again.

"Oh yeah, I guess that's a shocker too." She laughed.

Daniel opened his eyes finally and looked around and saw Hotch and Emily and stood up suddenly and began to weave.

"Whoa, Daniel!" Hotch held on to him, "I don't think you should stand up so suddenly."

"I...I'm fine…" he looked at Emily in shock. "Miss Prentiss! Are you quite sure?"

She nodded. "Yes I am, you're helping me keep it in a good place."

"Of course! I'll be! But I can't just take it like that" He shook his head. "I must offer you something…" He began to walk around his office as he thought.

Emily smiled, "Well, if I could make a suggestion…"

Daniel looked up at her, "Anything! Name it!"

She looked at Hotch, "Aaron and I have not chosen a venue for our wedding…"

Daniel began to smile, "Say no more, sweet and generous lady! Consider it done! You can have your wedding here at the Museum! I've never have a wedding done here before…but it should be a good thing….no it should a great thing! It'll be great PR for the Museum!"

Emily walked to Hotch and held his hands and laughed. "He hasn't heard about mother."

Hotch shook his head, "I'm afraid to open that can of worms." They leaned their foreheads together.

"Aaron…Emily?" Daniel leaned over to them.

They looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Will you permit me to recommend my wife as a party coordinator? And I …I…want to pay for everything too! The food…décor…and…well, she'll know the what-nots."

Emily and Hotch shook their heads, "No and yes, your wife can certainly lend a hand but we insist on footing the bill for the rest of the wedding…"

Daniel shook his head, "No…no, no. I don't think so, my wife loves to do this kind of stuff and she's good at it. Believe me! And money is not an issue, she's loaded. Please let us do it…the Scellinger painting?" he smiled.

Emily and Hotch exchanged looks before they nodded, "Fine, you have a deal. But nothing too fancy… I like those little finger sandwiches and melon balls."

Hotch gave her an odd look, "Hon, I don't think they serve those things at weddings…more like tea time."

"Oh." Emily said. "I thought…they were cute and dainty…nevermind." She looked at the Director and smiled, "I'll leave it to your wife's expert hands."

He nodded, "Ah yes, I'm sure she know what to serve on these occasions."

They nodded.

Daniel pulled out his card, "Just let me know when the wedding will be and how many...and who will be there."

They nodded, "We will. And thank you, Daniel."

"No…no, thank you … you've returned the painting more or less to me." He gently caressed the Scellinger painting sentimentally.

…..

In the vehicle, Emily laughed, "I just don't have the heart to tell him about the ambassador."

"I know. She can be a surprised guest." He suggested as he started the SUV.

She shook her head, "Aaron, you know I must give her a month's head's up."

He nodded, "Sadly, I know."

They sighed together.

He held her hand, "Happy?"

She grinned at him, "Ecstatic."

He laughed, "I like that." He pulled her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Then he looked serious at her, "So, when are you returning to me?"

Frowning, "Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Em."

She turned to face forward and thought.

"Emily…."

Nodding, "Aaron, I turned in my resignation letter to INTERPOL. My last day is end of next month."

"Our wedding day?" he whispered.

She nodded before she turned to him and smiled. "Our wedding day."

"I can't believe it…but what are you going to do?"

She shrugged, "I don't know; go back to the bureau and apply into linguistic or…"

"Or we can start a family?" He suggested tentatively as he held his breath.

She smiled, "If that's what you want."

He beamed, "Oh yes!"

She laughed. "And what does Jack says?"

"Jack wants a brother, of course!" he held her hand tightly. "Emily! Whatever you want to do, we'll work it out although we have to do something first."

She frowned, "Oh? What's that?"

"Buy a larger house." He smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her hard.

"Of course!"

…..

THE END

Author's Note – Now it's your turn to let me know what you think!


End file.
